magifandomcom-20200222-history
Night 331
Alibaba's Choice (アリババの選択 Aribaba no Sentaku) is Night 331 of the Manga manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Distressed, Aladdin and Alibaba ask themselves whether they should go to the Sacred Palace to fight Sinbad, or not. Alibaba wonders why Sinbad even gave them the opportunity to stop him. Aladdin asks whether it is really the right thing to do to stop him, considering they are the only two people left in the world that don't want to return to the rukh. He wonders if it's right for them to get in the way of what everyone else wants. Alibaba presses his hand against his head, admitting that he does not know. He expresses his doubt that everyone would want to commit suicide if they weren't being manipulated. On the other hand, he knows it could just be something he wishes to be true. Watching him, Aladdin asks him for his answer. He tells him that a king vessel isn't just someone who builds a country, but also someone that leads others in difficult times. Since he wants to make him the king of the world, Aladdin wants to hear his thoughts. Alibaba nods, saying that he will think about it. Aladdin says he will give it a thought too, then reminds his friend to go to Kou Empire and talk to Morgiana as well. The two depart. As Alibaba arrives to Kou, he keeps wondering what the right choice is: whether to fight, or not. He recalls he always fought for someone else's sake, but now, everyone seems happy and wants to return to the rukh. He returns to his house, where he meets Morgiana. The two sit down to have tea, and Alibaba tries to make smalltalk by saying the two of them should find a nice place to live together with Aladdin. He mentions his friend told him the two should stop arguing, but Morgiana interrupts him, telling him that she's happy. She says that when he was dead, she couldn't even dare to be happy, but even so, the time of happiness has to end. Alibaba looks at her, confused, as she stands up and then tells him she wants to return to the rukh. She says she believes he will probably agree with her because he always acts for the sake of everyone else. She reminds him of the time he freed her from slavery, telling him that back then, she had no idea what to do. She says she didn't know what kind of a human being she really was until she met him and Aladdin. Then, she came to know herself, and experience many different emotions together with them. She thanks him, saying that by loving him, she was able to start loving herself, too. The two sit in silence for a while. Then, Alibaba speaks, saying how she's really strong, but also has a cute side. He says that when he thinks about her happy face, he becomes happy as well. He turns towards her, begging her to retain her sanity, and stop saying to return to the rukh. He reminds her she said she wouldn't let him die. Morgiana replies that she would happily die with him, however. She asks Alibaba to have a wedding ceremony with her before dying, so that the two can be a married couple in the afterlife. Unable to listen to this, Alibaba grabs Morgiana and yells that he will never allow such a thing to happen. The answer to the question of whether he should not fight for everyone else's sake or fight for his own, is simple: he will fight. Navigation Category:Final Arc